Blip Number Two
by Alexandra Stewart
Summary: Christian quiere otro bebé... ¿Qué pensará Ana de todo esto? Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**La trama centrañ de la historia pertenece a fiftyshadesfreak. Tengo su permiso para traducirla al español.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**A/N: This was an idea I couldn't get out of my head. ****Hope you like it! = N/A Esta es una idea que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

-Hmmm. Dios, Ana. Eso estuvo delicioso.- ronronea Christian apreciativamente, reclinándose en su silla frente a un plato vacío.

-Yo también lo creo, si me permites decirlo.- respondo con una inclinación de cabeza.- Jamás hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti, Señor Grey.

Pone los ojos en blanco- Oh, deja la condescendencia. Por lo menos estoy aprendiendo.

Mi cara se suaviza y sonrió- Definitivamente has progresado mucho.

Acabamos de terminar de comer una deliciosa ración de pasta con camarones alfredo, donde Christian me ayudo gentilmente cortando y retirando cualquier cosa que le pedía que hiciera. Y estaba en lo correcto. Se está volviendo cada vez más experto en la cocina. Sorpresivamente, él ha tomado gran interés en ayudarme cuando cocino, y por ahora, él es realmente muy eficaz en cuanto hacer las cosas más fáciles y rápidas para mí.

Me tiro en la silla junto a la barra de desayuno, tomo un sorbo de vino y giro la copa perezosamente entre mis dedos.

-Ahhh, he estado muy ansiosa esperando esto- suspiro mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás con una relajante sonrisa en mi rostro.

Y por "esto", me refiero a nuestra noche alejados de todo que hacemos cada dos semanas los viernes. En ocasiones lo hacemos más temprano o más tarde, todo dependiendo de nuestros horarios. Los dos vamos una hora a casa o algo así a pasar tiempo con Teddy antes de pasar la noche en Escala.

Esta noche, Elliot y Kate están cuidando de Teddy, pero decidimos venir de todos modos. Es un escape agradable para ambos después de la larga semana que ambos tuvimos. Además, según el gran consejo marital del Dr. Flyn no debemos dejar de salir en pareja.

Y en realidad nosotros salimos juntos en citas reales, mas por insistencia de Christian que mía, pero aun así no se comparan en absoluto con la intimidad amorosa que conseguimos en estas noches para nosotros solos.

-Igual yo- dice Christian con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos.

Sonrió con satisfacción y suspiro de nuevo antes de ir a recoger los platos vacíos de ambos, deslizando lo restos en el contenedor para desperdicios.

Me muevo alrededor del mesón, enjuago los platos y los coloco en el lavavajillas. Todo en un minuto. Mientras lavo mis manos, Christian termina su copa de vino y camina hacia mí hasta que me tiene acorralada contra la barra y con las manos en ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Sonríe sexi y lentamente, inclinándose hacia mí. Inclino mi cara hacia la suya mientras el acaricia con su nariz la longitud de la mía en un sexi beso esquimal a lo Christian Grey.

Pero cuando creo que está a punto de besarme se separa de mí e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué tal suena un baño?- dice bajo su aliento.

-Siempre y cuando estés conmigo, suena celestial.

Él sonríe dando un paso alejándose de mí y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

De la mano caminamos tranquilamente a través de la cocina, por el pasillo, y llegando finalmente hasta la habitación principal. Nuestra vieja habitación.

Aunque venimos aquí cada dos semanas, sigue sintiéndose un poco extraño estar en este lugar en vez de en nuestra casa, en especial sin Teddy. Como yo sé bien, no puedo evitar caminar alrededor esperando oír su vocecita llamando a su "mami" o a su "papi". Estoy mejorando en eso, pero aún tengo un poco de ansiedad cuando estoy separada de él un periodo largo de tiempo.

Me detengo en la habitación para deslizarme fuera de los tacones que utilizo para trabajar justo antes de seguir a Christian hasta el gran cuarto de baño blanco. Mientras Christian abre la llave dejando el agua correr y agrega las sales de baño, dejo que los pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca se deslicen hasta el suelo. Christian se saca la camisa también, y comienza a colocar las velas que hemos almacenado durante el tiempo debajo del lavábamos mientras yo voy detrás de él, encendiéndolas.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la bañera se llena hasta el tope, por lo que Christian apaga la luz principal mientras yo termino de desnudarme y me deslizo dentro del agua humeante, rodeándome de miles de burbujas fragantes. Christian rápidamente se desprende de su ropa y se me une.

Pero no toma su puesto usual detrás se mí. En su lugar toma asiento opuestamente, en frente.

Toma uno de mis pies, los posiciona en su regazo y comienza a masajearlos con sus fuertes dedos.

-Hummm- suelto un gemido borracho apoyando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera disfrutando de la sensación.

Permanecemos en un agradable silencio y después de unos minutos cambia de pie, dándole la misma atención amorosa.

Disfrutando de sus mimos apoyo el codo en el borde de la bañera y descanso la cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Teddy en estos momentos- Christian reflexiona en voz alta.

-Bueno, nadie ha llamado gritando todavía- respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso no es gracioso- dice secamente.

-Él está bien, Christian- objeto- deja de preocuparte.

Suspira a la vez que asiente con la cabeza. Todo es culpa de "la ansiedad por separación". Bueno, al menos no soy la única que la padece, por lo tanto comprendo el sentimiento. Me incorporo en la bañera y trato de tranquilizarlo.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez que Teddy se queda con ellos- le recuerdo- Además, necesitan practicar.

Christian sonríe sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza- Elliot. Un padre. Estoy seguro de que esto va a ser interesante.

-Imagino que estará contento de tener un compañero de juegos a tiempo completo- bromeo.

Christian se carcajea, y su risa rebota por todas las superficie duras del cuarto de baño- Probablemente tienes razón.

-Ese bebé terminará siendo una sobreprotegida niña de papá.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunta Christian, ladeando la cabeza.

-Conociendo a Elliot, Oh sí.

Me quedo en silencio, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Pero unos minutos después Christian habla de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio. –Ana- dice. Pero su tono de voz es lo que hace que abra los ojos inmediatamente. Suena algo… extraño.

-¿Sí?- pregunto.

-Quiero hablarte sobre algo-comienza, moviéndose incomodo provocando pequeñas olas en el agua.

Trago más fuerte de lo normal y lo miro con recelo-Sea lo que sea-le digo- no me gusta el sonido de eso-intento que mi voz suene divertida, pero la verdad de mis palabras queda implícita.

Los ojos de Christian se suavizan y una pequeña sonrisa curva la comisura de sus labios-Esta bien, solo es algo en lo que debes pensar.

-Okey- digo lentamente, invitándolo a que prosiga.

Veo como se concentra tomando una gran respiración, lo que hace que me preocupe a pesar de sus palabras.

Me dirige una seria pero tranquilizadora mirada-Esta bien si no está de acuerdo con esto, pero solo mantén la mente abierta. ¿Okey?

-Christian. Estas empezando a asustarme- siento como mi corazón de acelera- Solo dilo.

Antes de que suelte la sopa* se desliza a través de la bañera, quedando cara a cara.

Toma otra respiración profunda y dice lo que menos esperaba oír.

-Quiero otro bebé.

…

**¿Qué creen que Ana pueda decir?**

**Díganmelo en los comentarios.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Alexandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo miro, con los ojos fuera de la orbitas y la boca abierta, completamente sin habla.

Finalmente, me las arreglo- ¿Qué tu qué?

Me mira con la más profunda sinceridad imaginable- Quiero tener otro bebé.

Sin previo aviso, un ruidito de incredulidad escapa de mis labios, que suena más bien como una media risita.

Levanto mi mano y la deslizo lentamente sobre mi boca, aun sin poder creer lo que ha dicho. Antes de que pudiera responder coherentemente, Christian se apresura a seguir una vez que nota el estado de shock en el que me encuentro, tratando de explicarse.

-Y sé que probablemente no desees lo mismo que yo en estos momentos. Lo que está bien. De verdad lo comprendo. Solo quería decirte como me siento al respecto.

Lo miro un momento, abro la boca para decir algo, pero me arrepiento cerrándola de nuevo.

Después de un largo momento en silencio la abro otra vez- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pensado en esto?

-Unas cuantas semanas- dice mientras se encoje de hombros ligeramente.- Amó a Teddy más que cualquier cosa, y desde que Eliot y Kate anunciaron que iban a tener una niña, no he podido evitar imaginar tener a otro bebé, igual que ellos.

Dejo salir mi enorme enfado, pasando la mano por mi cabello húmedo- Theodore tiene solamente quince meses, Christian. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para tener más hijos.

-Lo sé- dice rápidamente- Como he dicho, está bien que no estés preparada para eso en este momento. Simplemente quería que supieras lo que siento.

Asiento lentamente, comprendiendo- Sin embargo, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Definitivamente- afirma asintiendo.

Desvío la mirada lejos de Christian, cayendo en una profunda reflexión. Hasta que él me saca de ella al salir de la bañera para tomar una toalla.

-Vamos- dice mientras se acerca a mí- Nos estamos convirtiendo en uvas pasas- Me ayuda a incorporarme para envolverme cómodamente en una mullida toalla antes de él colocarse la suya.

Saca el desagüe y empiezo a seguirlo cuando se dirige a fuera, todavía sin decir palabra. Pero se detiene antes de cruzar el umbral.

-Hey- dice suavemente- No necesito una respuesta no este instante. Simplemente es algo en que pensar. Eso es todo.

Asiento con la cabeza, entendiendo, y ambos nos internamos en la habitación para enfundarnos en algo cómodo.

Veinte minutos después, me encuentro en la cocina preparándonos algo de palomitas de maíz* mientras Christian me espera en la sala multimedia. Durante estas noches, nos acostamos juntos para leer, charlar o (como esta noche) para ver una película. Simplemente mucho tiempo juntos sin interrupciones.

Saco una taza, mientras escucho como los primeros granos de maíz explotan en la bolsa dentro del microondas. Y suspiro.

¿Otro bebé? ¿En serio?

Esa no es una idea que estuviera rondando mi mente por mucho tiempo. Claro. Pensé en el sentido abstracto que Christian y yo tendríamos otro hijo algún día. Jamás quise que Teddy fuera hijo único. Ni siquiera desde el principio. Y también están los juegos burlones de los abuelos para que les diéramos más nietos.

Además, hay días que miro a Teddy y empiezo a extrañar sus días de recién nacido. Extrañando sus diminutos dedos y sus pequeños pies. Y el temor que sientes cuando te das cuenta de que un pequeño ser depende de ti para todo. Estoy completamente segura de que todas las madres lo hacen en algún momento.

Pero en realidad nunca me detuve a pensar realmente en la posibilidad de tener hijos pronto. No aun, por lo menos. Y les aseguro que nunca me imaginé que Christian fuera el primero en llegar. No me malinterpreten, no fue porque pensé que Christian no quisiera tener hijos en absoluto. Es solo que no me plantee la idea de que él fuera el primero en quererlos. O al menos no tan pronto.

Teddy no tiene ni siquiera un año y medio aun. ¿Estamos preparados para tener dos hijos, especialmente dos tan pequeños?

Teddy es bastante inquieto, incluso ahora. Y tener un bebé y un recién nacido a la vez es algo muy importante. Tuve a Teddy tan joven, que en realidad tengo mucho tiempo para esperar a tener otro. Tiempo en el que Teddy puede volverse mayor.

Ahora mis pensamientos se desvían a Grey Publishing. Mi nueva compañía esta apenas empezando a despegar bajo mi mando. ¿Estoy dispuesta a equilibrar eso y a un nuevo bebé?

Por otra parte, Teddy es la luz de mi existencia (además de Christian). No puedo concebir mi vida sin él. ¿Por qué habría de negarme a tener a otro que amar igual de mucho?

Suspiró de nuevo. Demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas para las que realmente no tengo respuesta.

Entonces pienso en lo que dijo Christian, sobre simplemente imaginar la vida con otro bebé entre nosotros. Y es justamente lo que hago. Intento imaginarlo. No me muevo cuando las palomitas de maíz están listan. De hecho, junto suavemente mis parpados y dibujo la imagen en mi cabeza.

Los tres de nosotros- cuatro, en realidad- todos juntos. Teddy mirando atemorizado hacia un pequeño hermano o hermana. Christian sosteniendo un pequeño bultito en los brazos mientras carga a Teddy sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo.

La alegría de ver a un pequeño y minúsculo bebé crecer poco a poco frente a mis ojos; ver a otro de nuestros hijos dar sus primero pasos; escuchar sus primera palabras; oír mamá por primera vez…

Por no mencionar el hecho de darle a Teddy un hermano menor cercano a su edad. Conociendo a mi hijo, estoy absolutamente segura que estará emocionado todo el tiempo hasta que el bebé realmente nazca. Podrá tener a alguien con quien jugar a medida que se hacen mayores. Y a alguien que proteger especialmente si es una niña.

¡Una niña! El pensamiento curva mis labios en una sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos una niña? Quiero decir, se bien que no puedes elegirlo de cualquier manera, pero no puedo evitar imaginarlo.

Pienso en lo que dije sobre que la hija de Kate y Eliot sería una hija de papá. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuan peor sería con Christian en su lugar. Christian sería su sirviente hasta la muerte. Teddy ya lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su pequeño dedo meñique y una niña solamente sería peor. Ella, sin dudas, sería su pequeña princesa.

Lo veo en mi mente- a los cuatro, sin importar si el bebé es niño o niña. Puedo imaginarlo tan claro como el agua frente a mis ojos. Mi sonrisa se hace más grande.

Mi familia.

Un calor inexplicable se apodera de mí debido al pensamiento, causando que mis ojos se abran de golpe y tome un aliento sorprendida por la belleza de todo esto.

Antes de tomar la decisión conscientemente de hacerlo, mis pies cobran vida propia y me dirijo rápidamente hasta el pasillo. Dejando el olor de las palomitas detrás de mí.

Empujo la puerta de la sala, entrando rápidamente sin detenerme hasta estar justo enfrente del sofá; en frente de él.

Sin embargo, no tengo ni idea de cómo debo estarlo viendo en estos momentos. Efectivamente, me dirige toda su atención, y sus ojos se abren debido a lo que sea que vio en mi rostro.

-¿Ana?- pregunta preocupado- ¿Qué está mal?

En vez de responderle, le hago mi propia pregunta- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Sus cejas se juntan- ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tener otro bebé- aclaro, haciendo un movimiento de deslizamiento para así tomar asiento a su lado en el sofá.

La sorpresa surca su rostro ante mi cambio de dirección.-Sí. Absolutamente.

Asiento, apartando la mirada momentáneamente mientras me muerdo el labio inferior.

¿Debería hacer esto? Él dijo que no necesita una respuesta inmediata, por lo que tengo tiempo suficiente para pensarlo y…

Christian interrumpe mi debate interno, tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo y jalando del labio que está prisionero entre mis dientes.

-Dime que estás pensando- susurra suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Suspiro- He pasado la última media hora pensando en una razón por la que no debamos tener otro bebé en estos momentos.- le digo en voz baja.

-¿Y que se te ocurrió?- pregunto con paciencia.

Fijo la mirada en sus ojos, dudando por un momento. Pero entonces inclina la cabeza de esa manera absolutamente adorable; algo que Teddy también hace. Y lo veo todo de nuevo.

Mi (posiblemente extensible) familia.

La veo porque realmente está dentro de nosotros. Porque la familia no se basa en una relación sanguínea - se trata de amor y cariño.

Esta dentro de Christian en la manera en que protege y ama. Y también dentro de mí en la manera en que conforto y apoyo.

Se repente, estoy segura de que mi respuesta es la correcta.

-Nada- susurro- He llegado sin nada porque no hay una razón por la que no deberíamos tener otro hijo.

Veo como la cara de Christian se torna blanca debido al shock antes de que se torne en la imagen pura de esperanzada alegría.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Hagámoslo- respiro.

-¿Estas segura? Te dice que no tenías que resp…

-Christian- lo interrumpo- No necesito pensar más sobre esto. Quiero otro bebé.

Me mira por un segundo, de repente todo él se ilumina y rompe en carcajadas dichosas. Cuando se detiene me mira- ¿Vamos a tener otro bebé?

-Podríamos tener un bebé- corrijo cuando algo se me ocurre- Con una condición.

Christian arque una ceja- ¿Cuál es?

-No quiero _intentar _tener otro bebé- digo, tratando de explicar mi lógica- Voy a cancelar mi inyecciones con la doctora Green la próxima semana. Pero eso es todo. Solo quiero que lo que pase o no pase lo haga por su cuenta.

Se ríe un poco- No pienso hacerlo diferente-sonríe- No es como si planeáramos sesiones de _creaciones-de-bebé _en nuestro calendarios.

Le sonrío en respuesta antes de inclinarme hacia delante, y descasar la cabeza en mi mando- Oh Dios. En realidad estamos haciendo esto ¿no es así?

-Solamente si de verdad lo quieres- dice, inclinándose también. Lo miro.

-Lo estoy pero ¿en realidad tú lo estás?- rectifico. Después del anuncio del embarazo de Teddy quiero saber si él está 100% abordo en esto.

-Sí, Ana. Estoy seguro.

Suelto mi aliento ruidosamente, dejándome caer en el sofá- Y no creo que debamos decírselo a nadie. No hasta que realmente pase.

-Ana- dice Christian, por lo que lo miro a él de nuevo. Él sonríe comprensivamente.-Deja de pensar más. Nos encargaremos de todos los detalles más adelante. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Le sonrío de vuelta con un poco de ironía- No puedo evitarlo. Es una gran decisión.

-Lo sé- dice deslizándose mas cerca de mí- Pero es una para la que estamos preparados.

Asiento, recorriendo con mi mano su pecho desnudo. Cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos se oscurecen y se mueve hacia mí, acercando su rostro al mío.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a practicar en este momento?- murmura, inclinándose sobre mí haciéndome retroceder hasta que estoy echada en el sofá debajo de él.

Me rio- ¿Sabes que mi última inyección aun hará efecto unas tres semanas, verdad? Sera hasta el próximo mes que pueda ser siquiera posible.

-Lo sé- dice, inclinando la cabeza para besarme la clavícula antes de mirar hacia mí. -Pero al menos podemos empezar a practicar.

Bufo ante sus palabras. Como si necesitáramos mas practica aún. Ja.

Pero me entrego a su suave caricia, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él atrae sus labios a los míos.

Cuando nos separamos, junta la frente con la mía, me mira con adoración.

Afianzo mi agarre en su cuello- Como iba diciendo señor Grey- digo con coquetería- Empecemos a practicar para Blip número dos…

*Popcorn

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les va?**

**Espero que le allá gustado este cap. Gracias por apoyarme en esta traducción. En especial a Maary Cullen que lo hizo y fue uno de mis primeros Review.**

**De verdad, me alegra que les esté gustando.**

**Desafortunadamente el próximo será el último cap. ¿O no? ¡Lo sabremos pronto!**

**Besos y abrazos. **

**Alexandra. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Tres meses después._

"Vamos" murmuro por lo bajo y sin poder dejar de mirar constantemente hacia mi reloj. Se supone que estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, pero si me demoro mucho tiempo sin duda Christian lo averiguará.

Estoy sentada en la sala de espera de la Doctora Green. Hice la cita ayer debido a un ataque de desesperada curiosidad.

Al pedirla en tan poco tiempo creí que no la vería hasta la semana siguiente. Pero al parecer sacar a relucir el apellido Grey hace las cosas por ti- algo que he aprendido en los últimos dos años.

No le conté a Christian porque no quería alarmarlo. Él tiene una gran cantidad de negocios que está tratando en el trabajo y no necesita algo extra de que preocuparse- como una falsa alarma.

Pero tal vez no sea una falsa alarma. Al menos es lo que me dice una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza. Traro de reprimirla ferozmente, para no hacerme falsas ilusiones y después estas se rompan frente a mí- exactamente la razón por la que no se lo dije a Christian.

Suspiro, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el reloj. De nuevo.

Dejamos de tratar lo de _no _tener bebes tres meses atrás- en otras palabras he dejado de cuidarme ante un posible embarazo por un tiempo. Y como acordamos, Christian y yo hemos seguido nuestra vida con normalidad, sin hacer nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, el pensamiento esta siempre allí aunque no lo digamos en voz alta- más o menos cono ver a un elefante pintado de fucsia en cada habitación.

Ayer, sin embargo, fue imposible de ignorar- o al menos para mí. Estaba hurgando en el cuarto de baño en busca de cierta botella de perfume cuando me encontré con un implacable recordatorio en su lugar.

Una caja de Tampax* color azul.

Al verla me precipite hacia el calendario y comencé a contar. Incluso conté dos veces para asegurarme, y como no, tenía una semana de retraso. No me había dado cuenta, las cosas habían estado intensas últimamente.

Incluso Christian - el maniático-del-control Christian – que nunca había pasado por alto nada ni siquiera lo notó.

Otra prueba más de lo estresado y absorto ha estado últimamente como para olvidarse de este asunto.

Por supuesto, mi cerebro empezó a funcionar, tratando de recordar los antojos de comida extra que pude haber tenido; cualquier mal humor; el impulso sexual extra (el cual, por cierto, estando alrededor de Christian no se diferencia de cualquier día común y corriente)

Todo esto estuvo llevándome a la locura durante los últimos veinte minutos. Después de todo, esto solo podría ser mi mente jugándome malas pasadas, tomando cosas normales y dramatizándolas al punto de que estoy realmente creyéndomelo.

Pude simplemente haber ido ayer hasta la farmacia y haber comprado una de esas pruebas caseras, pero me retracte después de un gran debate interno. Esa clase de cosas no son confiables del todo y pueden equivocarse. Quiero estar completamente segura. Quiero ser capaz de ver a mi bebé, si es que hay uno después de todo…

Mi corazón late con fuerza junto con mis pensamientos frenéticos cuando la enfermera dice mi nombre.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

Ella me conduce hacia la sala de exámenes y se inicia la revisión de rutina.

-¿Nerviosa?- me pregunta, mientras cuenta mis pulsaciones por minuto- las cuales terminan siendo alrededor de 90.

-Un poco- respondo, pero en mi mente le grito "¡¿Tú crees?!"

Ella me deja sola y una vez más me toca quedarme esperando. Afortunadamente, la Doctora Green decide no irse por las ramas y se apresura a venir a mi encuentro.

-Hola, señora Grey- saluda mientras mira unos papeles que sostiene en su mano- A pasado un buen tiempo sin verla por aquí, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Estoy bien- digo con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Se sienta en el taburete mientras lee los papeles que sostiene en las manos. Mi registro, supongo. Cuando de repente levanta la vista sorprendida- ¿Esta aquí para una prueba de embarazo?

Asiento con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio.

-Bueno, esto explica por qué cancelo sus inyecciones. ¿Este fue planeado?-

Asiento de nuevo, en silencio.

-Bueno, está bien- dice ella- Esto debería ser rápido entonces.

Ella se levanta, saca un recipiente de plástico y me lo da a mí.

- La mejor de las suertes.

Ya siento como me haré encima debido a los nervios, por lo que no es muy complicado producir mi muestra.

De vuelta a la habitación, la Doctora Green saca un palo blanco. El mismo que utilizo cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada por primera vez, y lo arremolina dentro del recipiente.

Contengo mi aliento. Y veo como la luz se torna de un color azul. La misma de la última vez.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Escucho vagamente cuando la Doctora Green dice- Es positivo, señora Grey. Felicitaciones.

Me quedo perdida en mi propio cerebro mientras la Doctora Green continua con el chequeo. Solo vuelvo bruscamente a la realidad cuando veo a mi bebé en la pantalla del ultrasonido.

No es más grande que la vez que vi a Teddy por primera vez. Tan solo un pequeño Blip…

-Yo diría que esta alrededor de las seis semanas de gestación- es la última cosa que registro proveniente de la Doctora Green. Estoy feliz. Realmente lo estoy, mientras lágrimas que lo prueban corren por mi rostro.

Incluso una vez que estoy saliendo de la oficina de la doctora, siento que estoy en un sueño. Pero a diferencia de la última vez, cuando llego a la acera, y salgo hacia ella sintiendo la alegría cálida y el despliegue de felicidad que me falto la primera vez que recibí esta noticia.

De repente, siento como que no llego hasta mi Saab lo suficientemente rápido. Sin importar los resultados, se suponía que esperaría hasta que llegáramos a casa del trabajo antes de decirle algo a Christian. Pero no puedo.

Si no le digo a mi marido, voy a terminar gritándolo a todo pulmón desde la esquina solo para evitar una combustión.

Compruebo el reloj del salpicadero después de haber encendido el motor. Él dijo que tenía una reunión haces unos momentos atrás, pero para el momento que llegue por lo menos debe haber casi terminado. Y no es como que importara, interrumpiré allí si es necesario. Considero que nuestro segundo hijo es mucho más importante que mercadeo y adquisiciones.

Mientras conduzco, utilizo el manos libres para informarle a Roach, el cual es mi nuevo VP, que se haga cargo porque me tomare el día libre. Al colgar, no puedo evitar la satisfacción que siento al poder hacer cosas como esas sin tener que preocuparme- por eso de ser la jefa de la compañía y tal.

Suspiro. Supongo que Christian estuvo en lo correcto después de todo. Hacerme cargo de Grey Publishing ha sido toda una alegría; verlo crecer y florecer debido a mis acciones ha sido alucinante. Ahora puedo ver el atractivo que le veía Christian a los negocios.

Muy pronto, estoy ingresando al estacionamiento de Grey House's. Pero como ya he apagado el motor, me detengo a poner un mano sobre mi vientre- Hora de darle la noticia a papi, pequeño Blip.

Con eso me levanto, coloco el seguro y entro rápidamente al imponente edificio. El elevador parece estar tardando más de lo usual, pero pronto me encuentro en el pasillo de la sala de espera de Christian donde Andrea me descubre y se sorprende visiblemente.

-Señora Grey, que gusto en verla. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Fantásticamente- respondo un poco más entusiasta que lo sugerido en una conversación cortes. Pera la verdad me importa lo más mínimo.

-¿Esta aquí para ver a Christian?

-Sí, ¿Está todavía en la reunión?

-Sí, señora. Pero debería estar libre en unos cinco minutos o así. O puedo ir a interrumpirlo por usted si se trata de algo importante.

Sé que por "importante" ella se refiere a "emergencia… de vida o muerte" así que me trago mi entusiasmo y digo- Oh, no. Todo está bien. Lo esperaré en su oficina.

Andrea asiente y me dirijo a su oficina, encerrándome en la seguridad del interior.

Dándome la vuelta, noto que todo está igual que antes, y no es que me pase por aquí muy a menudo. Me deshago de mi chaqueta con un encogimiento de hombros, ya no se siente el frio ambiente decembrino del exterior, y la dejo colgar en el respaldo de uno de los asientos de cuero negro.

Dejos pasar un minuto, antes de decidir que es mejor tomar asiento. Así que trato de permanecer lo suficientemente tranquila para relajarme en el mullido sofá de cuero de dos plazas. Pero no puedo. Me encuentro a mí misma levantándome y deambulando nerviosamente por la habitación hasta que rodeo el escritorio de Christian.

Estudio todas las fotos familiares que adornan su lugar de trabajo para distraerme. Dejándome caer sobre la silla de cuero del escritorio de Christian, de repente encuentro una nueva.

Curiosa, la levanto, acercándola a mi cara. En ella estamos Teddy y yo, acurrucados en el sofá durmiendo. Si mis cálculos son correctos, no fue mucho tiempo atrás. Había puesto una de las películas Disney que tanto le gustaban y me tire en el sofá para verla con él. En su lugar terminamos ambos dormidos, Teddy tumbado boca abajo sobre mi estómago, con su cabeza escondida en el hueco de mi cuello y sus bracitos alrededor de él.

Christian debió haber capturado el momento Kodak.

Y ahora estamos teniendo otro más…

Justo entonces la puerta se abre, arrebatando mi atención. Y veo como Christian entra en la habitación, pasándome por alto por un segundo.

En ese segundo lo estudio con la mirada. Parece como si hubiera estado toda la semana desgastándose. No ha estado durmiendo adecuadamente y eso parece estar cobrándole factura. Su cabello esta mas desordenado de lo usual y ojeras empieza a formarse bajo sus ojos.

Una puñalada de simpatía me embarga cunado mueve su cabeza bruscamente hacia arriba, al verme.

-¿Ana?- dice, sonando alarmado, mientras cierra la puerta.

-Hola- respondo, tratando de contenerme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunta caminando hacia adelante, mientras yo pongo la foto de nuevo en su lugar y me levanto, rodeando la mesa.

-No, no- digo- No es nada malo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunta mirando a su reloj- Deberías estar en el trabajo.

Arqueo mi ceja.

¿Realmente me está riñendo sobre la necesidad de estar en el trabajo? Usualmente siempre está tratando de convencerme… para que llame diciendo que estoy enferma… o simplemente para quedarme retozando en la cama con él. Esta es la primera vez que…

-Lo sé- digo, acercándome- Pero de verdad _necesitaba _verte.

Aparentemente, el no comprende el significado de "necesidad", ni lo toma por algo más importante porque empieza a hablar- Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal. Me alegro de verte, pero estoy muy atareado hoy, nena. Me hubiera gustado que hubieras llamado. Acabo de salir de una reunión; justo en unos minutos tengo que entrar a otra- pasa sus manos a través de su cabello cansinamente antes de seguir despotricando- Y ahora tengo que llamar a Barney sobre algunas cosas nuevas que acaban de llegar. Después, necesito hacer una video-conferencia…

Finalmente, no puedo aguantar más sobre su horario o mi espera. Antes de saber qué diablos estoy haciendo, lo interrumpo.

-Christian, estoy embarazada.- dejo escapar, golpeando inmediatamente mi mano contra mi boca, sin poderme creer lo que he dicho.

Funciona bien- Christian deja de hablar inmediatamente, mirándome fijamente durante un largo momento, su rostro queda en blanco.

-¿Qué?- pregunta como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que dije y quisiera que lo repita solo para asegurase.

Tomo una respiración profunda, y mi mano cae instintivamente sobre mi vientre aun plano- Estoy embarazada.

Christian abre su boca, y la cierra de nuevo. Sin embargo, finalmente se acerca hacia mí y su rostro cambia de expresión.- ¿Estas embarazada?- me susurra.

Me muerdo el labio fuertemente y solamente asiento con la cabeza nerviosamente, esperando.

La cara de Christian se torna en una gran sonrisa, y deja salir un sonido que se asemeja entre mitad risa, mitad grito, mientras desliza su mano por el pelo de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura?- dice, el entusiasmo brota por sus poros.

-Sí, justo acabo de ver a la doctora Green- mientras digo eso, saco la foto del ultrasonido del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y se la entrego.

Él lo toma, casi sin palabras- Tan solo un pequeño Blip- susurra mientras recorre la imagen con el dedo.

Cuando me mira sus ojos están surcados por las lágrimas, provocando las mías propias mientras corría hacia mí, tomándome en brazos.

Una vez más, deja salir el sonido de su risa/llanto mientras me levanta y aprieta más sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Me permito dejar salir una risa un tanto histérica mientras las lágrimas corren por mi rostro. Abrazo a Christian lo más que puedo con mis brazos en sus hombros.

Incluso cuando me pone sobre mis propios pies, no nos soltamos. Nos quedamos abrazados sintiendo como nuestro jubilo se instala en la habitación, es tan intensa que se hace casi palpable.

Cuando me aleja un poco, Christian mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y junta su frente con la mía- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas al médico? Pude haber ido contigo.

-Sé que tenías muchas cosas que hacer. No quise interrumpirlos a todos para que esto terminara siendo una falsa alarma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sospechando?

-Tan solo desde ayer- le aseguro. Si hubiera sido más tiempo no se lo habría ocultad. 24 horas no se veía tan mal- Me di cuenta de que mi periodo estaba tarde.

Él suelta nuevamente solo otra risa, mientras una lagrima se desliza por el rabillo de su ojo. Levanto mi mano temblorosa y la limpio con amor.

Sin decir otra palabra, Christian se arrodilla abruptamente, sin detenerse usa sus manos para levantar el borde de mi blusa sobre mi estómago. Inclinándose hacia delante, él besa la piel desnuda con el gesto más dulce. Pongo una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras el susurra- Te amo desde este mismo instante, pequeño Blip.

Él desliza la palma de su mano sobre mi estómago, justo donde la cicatriz de mi primer nacimiento esta – justo donde nuestro segundo hijo está creciendo felizmente. Mas lagrimas salen cuando Christian se pone de pie justo después de haberle dado un beso de despedida.

-Vamos a tener otro bebé- dice para sí mismo, reflexionando.

-Síp. Lo tendremos- respondo de todos modos.

-Bueno, es ese caso, vamos a casa señora Grey. Y así puedo tenerla mara mí durante un rato para poder celebrar.

Sonrío tanto que creo que mi cara se va a partir en dos- Okey.

Con eso, salimos de la oficina, mientras me acurruco contra su costado. En el pasillo plasma una expresión conmocionada en la cara de Andrea cuando le dice que cancele todos sus compromisos de hoy. La pobre parece a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando la puertas del elevador se cierran, Christian se da la vuelta así que puedo rodear con ambos brazos su cintura y colocar mi cabeza contra su corazón. Me rodea con sus brazos sosteniéndome lo más cerca posible.

Besa mi cabello y susurra- Te amo, Mami.- el título que normalmente solo utiliza cuando esta alrededor de Teddy o cuando solo estamos bromeando.

Pero ahora- en el elevador- Teddy no está cerca, y seguramente no estamos bromeando. Pero Blip numero dos está aquí, y aunque aún es muy pequeño para oír lo que decimos, yo sé a lo que me refiero cuando digo- También te amo, papi.

**Y ya está.**

**El final.**

**¿O no?**

**Bueno. Está claro que esta es una suposición de en qué circunstancias fue concebida Phoebe. Y como esta puede haber muchas más. Resulta que la autora escribió una versión alternativa en la que Blip number Two no fue planeado. Y estaba pensando publicarla en español. Por supuesto que tengo el permiso de fiftyshadesfreak y eso quiero dejarlo claro.**

**¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**Llegamos al final de esta versión. Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que pusieron la historia en alertas y en favoritos.**

**Y a las que dejaron Review:**

**Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson; ChrisBooth26637; Johanna Yanina Garcia: milibarrios (Guest); Maary Cullen; Joanna (Guest); Caskett Namikaze; BonezitaEmily; Alba(Guest); Ale( Guest); evecullen94; Noelie (Guest).**

**Y a todas las lectoras silenciosas. Me gustaría que dieran pruebas de su existencias… ¡Sé que estas allí! Jjajajja **

**Bueno, con esto me despido de esta parte de la historia.**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**Alexandra.**

**P.D: A las que se lo preguntan soy una chica. Y una muy guapa, por cierto. **


End file.
